16 yo
by avocados.haha
Summary: [minakushi][fugamiko][AU] rated M for drugs, lemon soon CHAPTER TIGA APDET UYEUYE cover by gin on twitter
1. uno

Tlang!

You recieved 1 message(s) from xxxxxxxxxx

"Sudah kembali dari liburan di kampung halaman, eh?"

Aku mengambil ponselku malas-malasan. "Siapa?" Gumamku. Aku berbaring di kasurku membiarkan rambut merahku tergerai kemana-mana.

"Siapa ya."

Tlang!

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Kau tahu nomorku dari mana."

Tlang! Tlang!

"Aku Minato."

"Hapeku kecebur ke danau minggu lalu. Ini nomor baruku."

Uhuk.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Hampir saja aku tertawa lepas jika aku tidak ingat aku tidak sendirian di kamar.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku tertawa sampai terkencing-kencing!"

Tlang!

"Biasa aja lah. Gak ada yang penting di hape bututku. Aku bersyukur punya hape baru."

Aku tersenyum. Untung aku sudah mengirim foto-foto penting yang dia punya tanpa dia ketahui.

Tlang! Tlang!

"Jadi gimana teman SMP ku?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Teman SMA, eh?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Teman SD, SMP, SMA.

"SMA 02 Konoha. Siap?"

Tlang! Tlang!

"Aku lebih siap daripadamu!"

"Nampaknya kita tidak bisa ketemu dulu. Aku masih lama disini. Ketemu pas MOS ya?"

Aku mengetik sebentar sebelum melempar ponselku sembarang arah.

Iya, tadi itu Minato. Teman SD yang kebetulan satu sekolah terus denganku. Hm, tidak bisa dibilang teman juga sih.

Sahabat. Iya. Dia sahabat yang baik. Sosoknya menyenangkan. Aku selalu tertawa lepas dengannya. Dengan dua sahabatku yang lain. Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sebenarnya Fugaku sulit tertawa lepas sih. Aku mengenal Fugaku dan Mikoto di SMP dan mereka melanjutkan SMA di tempat yang sama denganku, dan Minato.

Bagaimana ya rasanya SMA? Orang-orang bilang masa SMA itu masa yang berwarna-warni. Menemukan jati diri, aku merasakan darahku mendidih terbakar kobaran api semangat masa muda. Aku ingin menjadi orang disana. Mungkin seperti OSIS, atau bahkan ketuanya? Ah, aku mengenang kemarin di SMP aku menjadi ketua divisi keamanan. Dan sahabatku, Minato, menjadi bendahara umum. Mikoto, anggota Polisi Bahasa. Fugaku si es kering jadi Ketua divisi kedisiplinan. Kami semua tergabung dalam OSIS. Masa yang menyenangkan.

Sayangnya hanya sementara. Selama satu tahun. Kami akhirnya meletakkan jabatan kami dan membiarkannya diteruskan generasi mendatang. Karena sudah kelas 9, kami fokus ke mempersiapkan NE (National Exam). Masa yang tidak kalah mendebarkan. Jantungku berpacu dan kerigatku mengucur deras. Masa yang melelahkan sih, tapi menyenangkan.

Masa dimana kami harus mengejar-ngejar bimbel. Terkadang kami berganti-gantian belajar di rumahku, Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto. Meskipun aku sering sendirian ke rumah Minato untuk belajar sampe pagi.

Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Nilai ini membawa kami masuk SMA favorit. SMA 02 Konoha. SMA yang memiliki siswa-siswi pesaing. Bagaimana ya, keadaan mereka?

Setelah NE, aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi selama tiga bulan kurang. Karena libur panjang, aku berlibur, begitu juga dengan mereka. Apakah mereka berubah ya?

Kami masih sering berkirim pesan di group chat. Sebelum hari ini, Minato nampaknya tidak aktif beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi dia sudah dapat hape baru. Ehehehe.

"Kushina!" Minato yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas X IPA 1 memanggil sahabatnya yang terjebak di kerumunan manusia di koridor SMA 02 Konoha.

Kushina tidak langsung mengenali suara itu. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara. Ah! Ternyata Minato.

Kushina menghampiri Minato. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Minato lumayan berubah.

"Minato. Kau cepat sekali tingginya dattebane!" Kata Kushina mengingat terakhir waktu SMP ia hanya terpaut sedikit dari pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu sekarang mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan 'otot-otot' idaman, mungkin. Kushina terkesiap melihatnya.

"Kau juga." Minato menyentuh puncak rambut Kushina. "Kau lebih tinggi. Hanya, kau kurang beruntung. Aku jauh lebih tinggi!" Minato tertawa. Suaranya juga sedikit berat, tidak seperti dulu yang sangat ringan.

Kushina menurunkan tangan Minato dari kepalanya dan membuangnya dengan sangat tidak santai. "Hiiy, sombong! Mentang-mentang tinggi seenaknya pegang kepalaku!" Kushina sendiri terpukau dengan Minato yang berubah menjadi pria tampan dan menarik. Tidak seperti saat, SMP yang punya wajah baik. Minus kharisma, karena Minato punya itu sejak dulu, yang cukup menjual agar punya posisi pemimpin.

Minato menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dibalik tangan itu Minato tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sifat periangnya. Tapi penampilannya jadi dewasa, dan tubuhnya. Uh, tidak bisa dipungkiri, lebih membentuk. Setidaknya itu yang di pikiran Minato. Seksi.

"Kelas berapa?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina ketika mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor.

"X IPS. Kau tahu kan aku hanya akan pilih IPS?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa itu keahlianmu. Sampai mengalahkan nilaiku di pelajaran itu." Minato tersenyum, "Ingatkan aku sekali lagi."

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya, aku akan membuat nilai IPS PKn ku sempurna daripada siapapun di sekolah ini, dattebane!"

"Ah, itu hal yang bagus. Aku yakin kau bisa." Minato mengacak rambut Kushina.

Kushina kesal. Ia memukul punggung Minato sampai pemuda itu terbatuk dan terdorong ke depan berberapa langkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fugaku dan Mikoto mana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Fugaku sekelas denganku, X IPA 1. Mikoto di X IPA 3."

"Ooh." Kushina mengerti. Ia terus berjalan dengan Minato membawa sebuah ember pink di tangan kirinya. Begitu pula dengan Minato, dan seluruh murid baru di SMA 02 Konoha ini. Mereka berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk mengumpulukan ember-ember itu. Warnanya harus pink! Itu syarat mutlak dari kakak-kakak OSIS yang 'baik hati'. Baru hari pertama saja sudah seperti itu. Kushina hampir tidak mendapatkan ember seperti yang disyaratkan karena telat membelinya. Menyebabkan ia harus pergi ke toko yang lumayan jauh demi mendapatkan ember pink besar yang bodoh tersebut.

Kushina mendengus. Minato melihatnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Minato, sepertinya sahabatnya ini benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

"Kau malah bertanya lagi. Tentu saja aku kesal! Persyaratan ini benar-benar pembodohan -ttebane! Belum lagi besok murid putri harus menguncir rambutnya 10 ikatan secara acak dan mengenakan tas dari bungkus deterjen! Murid putra juga kan? Harus mengenakan topi dari bola plastik yang dibelah dua! Kau pikir apa ini, Minato? Gembel banget! Tidak mendidik!" Bentak Kushina. Minato menghela nafas dan mengusap punggung sahabatnya. Ia juga kesal dengan anak OSIS yang sok jagoan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushina. Jalani saja dulu. Nanti kita akan jadi OSIS dan balas menindas anak baru. Ya kan?" Tanya Minato dengan seringaian licik menatap ke depan.

"Tentu saja!" Kushina tertarik dengan ajakan Minato. Darah dalam tubuhnya bergejolak, dan api semangat masa mudanya membara membakar sampai ke matanya. "Tentu saja, ehehehe." Kushina ikut menyeringai.

"Oh! Itu Fugaku dan Mikoto." Seru mereka.

"Mikoto, ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu ditekuk-tekuk begitu?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Oh, pasti anak cewek yang mengejar-ngejarmu ingin masuk klub?" Ujar Haruhi.

"Hahh," Mikoto menghela nafas. Memperhatikan dua orang disampingnya yang tergabung dalam komunitas gadis populer SMA 02 Konoha. Tidak bisa disebut klub sih, karena jelas yang seperti ini melanggar aturan. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekarang, Mikoto, Mebuki, Haruhi, dan para gadis populer sedang berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Berjalan beriringan dengan lambat dan tentunya berlenggak-lenggok. Memblokir jalan untuk siswa lain dibelakangnya untuk pulang.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang mempergunjingkan mereka dari belakang.

"Haah, rakyat jelata sibuk sekali ngomongin kita, ya Haruhi?" Ujar Mikoto selagi ia meregangkan tangannya saat berjalan dengan sedikit melirik ke belakang. Melihat dengan pandangan merendahkan. karena kalimatnya tadi bukan dikhususkan untuk Haruhi saja, melainkan untuk menyindir gerombolan manusia yang ia halangi jalannya.

"Santai dong Miko, ini kan udah makanan sehari-hari kita. Hoaam." Balas Mebuki menguap dengan anggun. Tidak kalah keras agar sindirannya bisa terdengar orang-orang di belakang.

"Oh iya, aku lupa ayahku, kepala sekolah disini. Dia pasti tidak terima putrinya digunjingkan dengan tidak terhormat seperti ini." Balas Haruhi dengan angkuh. Mereka berdelapan pun tertawa merendahkan.

"Restoran Te Amo, eh?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Restoran Te Amo, pukul sembilan." Jawab Haruhi di depan gerbang sekolah. sebelum mereka berpencar pulang dengan mobil mewah yang disupir.

"Baik kami pasti datang!" Kata Mikoto sebelum mereka berdelapan tertawa lagi dengan gelak tawa yang memuakkan.

Disamping itu, seorang perempuan menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Matanya seakan memerah semerah rambutnya.

Perempuan itu terlihat berantakan, rambutnya digerai tidak rapi, begitu juga seragamnya yang kusut dan dasinya yang longgar.

"Jalang-jalang itu harus segera mati dan dilempar ke neraka -ttebane!" Ujarnya.

"Tahan, sayang." Balas seseorang disampingnya, sosok tinggi berambut hitam pendek dengan anting-anting. "Kamu lupa kita juga pendosa?" Katanya kemudian terkekeh.

"Uhn." Balas Kushina selum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sosok disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya.


	2. dos

**A/N: Chapter kemaren gaada warningnya jadi taro disini. PAKE CAPSLOCK SUPAYAA KELEN PAY ATTENTIONNN** **tadinya pen ngusir readers soalnya ini cerita jelek banget q aja sampe muntah tai tapi yhaa gimana udah telanjur sayangg kelen.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: ini tuh formalitas banget astaga kelen gausah dikasitau lagi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: minakushi fugamiko, thanks me later**

 **WARNING: implisit sex scene, AU,ADA OC, GUE GABISA MASTIIN INI IC, CERITANYA SEENAK PANTAT GUE SENDIRI ga tau gimana rasa SMA, taunya sma tuh seru aja, ALURNYA SECEPAT KAMU MENINGGALKANKUU, READ AT UR OWN RISK inspirasiQ ada byk, referensi sedikit plus hasil memerkosa imajinasi saya. SILAHKAN FLAMEE lah emg ada yg baca?**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Mereka berlima tertawa lepas seakan tidak ada hari esok di kelas X IPS. Seakan lupa dengan dosa-dosa mereka.

"Oh, ya. Mana dua lainnya." Tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"Oh, itu. Kau lupa mereka anak IPA? Tentu saja punya tugas yang merepotkan sehingga suka telat berkumpul -ttebane!" Jawab Kushina yang berada di rangkulan seseorang berambut hitam dengan anting-anting yang memakai jaket hitam.

Kelas X IPS sepi pada tiap-tiap jam istirahat. Siswanya berhamburan ke kantin, tidak ada yang menetap di kelas untuk sekedar belajar. Karena sudah rahasia umum kalau kelas ini berisi anak-anak tidak punya harapan. Dan didominasi anak nakal. Kecuali Kushina, ia rajin belajar di rumah. Tapi tetap tergabung dalam anak nakal kelas kakap itu.

Tuk. Tuk. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar.

"Siapa itu!" Teriak Kushina.

"Anak IPA sepertinya," jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Teman kita?"

"Bukan."

"Hehe, kalian bercanda. Semua anak IPA musuh IPS -ttebane!" Sanggah Kushina.

"Tidak, ini musuh paling besar."

Karena dia…

Penegak Kebenaran.

Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang jabrik berdiri di depan pintu. Ia berperawakn tinggi dan dari pakaiannya terkesan rapi dan berwibawa. Tidak seperti lima manusia berantakan yang berada di belakang kelas ini. Mata safirnya menatap tajam pada segerombolan di belakang kelas yang sedang bergumul. Kumpulan orang itu menatapnya tidak kalah tajam.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus. Blazer berwarna abu-abu tua dengan lambang OSIS di dada kirinya membungkus kemeja putih seragamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah belakang kelas. Mendekati perkumpulan itu. Dengan tidak mengurangi tatapan tajamnya.

"Maaf, Satou Haku punya urusan dengan kedisiplinan," Ujarnya dengan dingin.

Sosok berjaket hitam sewarna dengan rambutnya melepaskan rangkulannya dari Kushina dan berdiri. Menatap mata Minato yang terpaut sedikit tinggi darinya.

Kushina mendelik. "Kau punya urusan apa dengannya ha!?" bentak Kushina.

"Ini tentang pelanggaran yang ia perbuat. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar Minato tenang, tidak seperti tatapannya. "Saudara Satou-san, ikuti saya menghadap ketua kedis." Mereka pun meninggalkan kelas X IPS.

Yoshino berpapasan dengan Minato dan Haku saat berjalan ke X IPS. "Ada apa ini?" Gumamnya.

Saat ia sampai ke dalam kelas. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri teman-temannya. "Ada apa dengan Haku?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ia ketahuan." Balas Kushina malas.

"APA! Ketahuan?" Bentak Yoshino.

"Bukan kok, hanya membolos. Bukan yang lain."

"Kalau itu, mustahil OSIS sial mengetahuinya. Karena kita telah menutupnya dengan sempurnya. Hahaha."

"Oh, iya, Yoshino. Kemana satu lagi, anak IPA 2?"

"Tidak tahu. Jajan kali? Aku sendiri masih punya tugas. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Aku kesini tadi cuma menanyakan Haku. Semoga proyek kalian lancar." Yoshino pun meninggalkan kelas IPS.

"Kau lihat! Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau ada anak IPA disini, Kushina!" Kata seseorang diantara mereka yang tersisa sambil menghirup rokok.

"Hey tenanglah! Aku yakin dia tidak akan mudah membocorkan rahasia." Bentak Kushina.

"Oh iya? Seberapa yakinkah." Pemuda itu mendekati Kushina dan menyentuh rambutnya.

Kushina menolak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kalian tahu kalau kalian berbuat macam-macam aku akan menghajar kalian."

"Ah, nona. Santailah. Kita kan teman." Diikuti dengan gelak tawa yang membahana. HAHAHAHA.

Sementara itu. Minato menyeret Haku ke ruang BK. Disitu sesorang sudah menunggu.

Pria dengan rambut hitam mencuat-cuat yang dikuncir ke belakang bersandar pada tembok ruangan kosong itu dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Ia mengenakan blazer abu-abu yang sama dengan Minato

"Aku sudah membawa salah satu dari mereka." Kata Minato pada seniornya, Shikaku Nara. Ketua divisi kedisiplinan OSIS. Kelas sebelas IPA dua.

"Kalau kita bergerak lambat seperti ini lama akan membongkar kejahatan anak-anak IPS itu. Bocah ini saja kita memanggilnya cuma karena membolos. Seharusnya, ada kasus yang lebih besar kita kuak dari mereka." Kata Shikaku Nara pada Minato, juniornya yang merupakan anggota kedisiplinan OSIS.

"Iya aku tahu." Minato menghela nafas. "Aku yakin kasus mereka bukan sekedar kenakalan remaja biasa. Pelanggaran-pelanggaran sepele ini pasti untuk menutupi kejahatan sesungguhnya. Mereka melakukan kenakalannya diam-diam, tidak mencari sensasi. Aku masih berusaha. Kalau mengurus anak bolos, merokok, aku sudah bosan."

"Iya, tapi ini memang kerjaan kita. Kalau mengurus kriminal, bukan urusan kita lagi. Itu urusan polisi." Shikaku memutar bola matanya malas, menatap tangkapan mereka kali ini. "Satou Haku."

"Ya," jawab Haku.

"Karena bolos, berlari mengitari lapangan tujuh kali." Ujar Shikaku.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Haku.

"Iya kau tidak salah. Sekarang, lakukan."

"Ini pasti salah! Harusnya lima putaran!"

"Apa iya kau mau mengaku kalau kau wanita?" Shikaku tersenyum meremehkan.

"Iya." Jawabnya. Shikaku menatap Hiruka dan Minato berganti-gantian.

"Ah, ini." Minato menyerahkan map data murid bertuliskan 'Haku Satou'.

Shikaku membaca sebentar. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Ia menatap Minato, "Aku juga tidak percaya," kata Minato. Lalu menatap Haku. Haku sebal ditatap seperti itu. "Apa namaku kurang cewek?" Tanya Haku.

Shikaku menyerahkan map itu kepada Minato tanpa berhenti menatap heran pada Haku.

"Apa?" Tanya Haku. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengambil pergelangan tangan Shikaku dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

Shikaku terlonjak kaget. Pipinya merah dan darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya. Minato memilih mengalihkan pandangan tidak mau matanya melihat adegan tidak senonoh ini.

"Masih tidak percaya?" Tanya Haku. Dengan lancang ia menarik pergelangan tangan Shikaku dan memasukkannya kedalam celana panjangnya. Shikaku sempat menggerakkan tangannya merasakan bulu-bulu halus disana sebelum hidungnya memuntahkan banyak darah dan terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Saudari Hiruka. Anda telah menyalahi aturan seragam. Saya tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu darimana kau dapat seragam pria. Besok kenakan rok, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang berlari lima putaran." Ujar Minato cuek.

\--hi author disini dan ini adalah divider yaa--

Minato duduk di kursinya. Setelah istirahat, pak guru Jiraiya masuk dan mengajar tentang biologi.

Fugaku yang duduk di sampingnya dengan serius mendengarkan dan mencatat bagai dunia hanya miliknya dan pelajaran biologinya. Minato menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya, Fugaku. "Fugaku, kau terlalu ambis." Ujar Minato. Fugaku mana dengar. Ia tetap saja fokus pada papan tulis.

Benar kata Minato, Fugaku terlalu ambisius. Ia sempat dua kali merebut predikat rangking satu angkatan dalam tes harian mengalahkan Minato. Tenang, hanya sekedar tes harian. Tapi Minato jelas lebih mengunggulinya dalam segala bidang. Terlebih Minato memenangkan award-siswa terbaik angkatan semester satu.

Fugaku tidak bisa mengalahkan Minato dari rangking angkatan All time. Mungkin belum. Belum cukup baginya sekedar mendapatkan posisi runner up award-siswa terbaik. Entah siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkinkah Fugaku merasa ia kalah oleh Minato yang mendominasi segalanya, dengan metode belajar yang relatif santai?

Minato merasa miris. Tidak mengerti apa yang memisahkan mereka. Meskipun ia sebangku dengan Fugaku, tapi mereka tidak akrab lagi seperti dulu.

Sama halnya seperti Mikoto, yang menjadi kalangan cewek populer SMA 02 Konoha. Karena parasnya dan tubuhnya yang menjual. Juga kekayaannya.

Apalagi dengan Kushina. Gadis manis itu bergabung dengan komplotan anak IPS yang kalau bisa dibilang, 'kriminal'. Minato tidak habis pikir apa yang menyebabkan mereka terpisah seperti itu dan memilih jalan masing-masing.

Minato yang paling merasa tidak berubah. Masih seperti ketika di SMP. Masuk anggota OSIS. Ah! Itu.

Apakah mereka berubah sejak Minato masuk OSIS?

\--divider lagi--

"Kushina!"

Ah apakah ada yang memanggilku? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku.

Ya disitu! Haku menghapiriku dan merangkul pundakku. Aku tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Sekarang waktunya pulang. Seperti biasa, 'teman-teman'ku dari kelas IPS berada di sampingku. Dan di depan, kau tahulah. Jalang-jalang yang sok sosialita memblokir jalan. Rasanya aku ingin memotong leher mereka, terlebih Mikoto. Mengapa dia mau-maunya bergabung dengan lacur-lacur itu?

Aku? Bagaimana denganku? Apa yang membuatku mau menginjak jalan kriminal seperti sekarang?

Aku juga tidak tahu persis. Aku, di kelas IPS, dan bertemu teman-teman yang mengasyikkan. Bermain dengan mereka lebih seru daripada dengan Minato dan Fugaku. Apalagi sejak semester kedua ini, Minato masuk OSIS. Aku pun secara tidak sadar membuat jarak dengan sahabat lamaku. Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.

Teman baruku suka melanggar aturan. Benar-benar musuh besar OSIS. Aku benci mereka yang sok penegak kebenaran. Nyatanya aku sering melihat mereka pacaran diluar. Padahal itu dilarang.

Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa, api yang di dalam tubuhku membara ketika ikut dengan temanku melancrakan aksi. Aku merasa candu melanggar peraturan. Apalagi tanpa ketahuan. Aku selalu ingin lebih, lebih, yang lebih menantang. Ini masih kurang.

Suatu hari mereka mengajakku berbisnis. Bisnis yang mengasyikkan dan sangat menantang, mereka bilang. Adrenalinku terpacu. Aku pun ikut mereka.

Bisnis apa itu? Aku tidak tahu. Katanya nanti aku akan tahu. Yang penting ini seru! Darahku menguap karena hawa panas yang membakar hati ini!

Aku melihat ke kananku, "Haku." Panggilku.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan anak OSIS tadi?"

"Oh, itu." Hiruka menyeringai. "Aku sudah memberi mereka pelajaran. Yah, meski akhirnya aku harus berlari juga sih. Katanya besok aku harus pakai rok. Aku tidak maulah!"

"Ah! Aku tahu itu, hahaha…"

Aku tertawa dan mengeratkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Katanya Haku lesbian. Masa bodoh. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa nyaman ketika dengan Haku.

Aku melihat ke kiri, teman-teman cowokku di kelas IPS sedang berbisik-bisik. Aku tidak peduli sih. Salah satu dari mereka memegang kemasan botol tanpa merek yang berisi cairan coklat, seperti kopi.

"Kita beritahu Kushina? Hanya dia yang belum tahu tentang bisnis kita.

"Nanti saja. Kita gunakan dia sebagai kelinci percobaan dulu. Dia yang pikirannya masih polos dan suci diantara kita."

"Jahat sekali kau diam-diam merusak hidup seorang gadis."

"Ssh, diam. Memangnya kau masih mengenal dosa? Hm, ku akui sih Kushina memang manis, terlebih tubuhnya seksi."

"Memang, ia sepertinya susah kita sentuh. Melihat kedekatannya dengan si lesbian, sepertinya dia ingin memacari Kushina. Biarlah, masih banyak wanita yang bisa kita 'pakai'."

"Kau, berikan ini" Ia memberikan botol itu kepada temannya yang posisinya persis disamping Kushina.

Mereka selesai berdiskusi. Apakah seperti itu disebut diskusi? Entahlah.

"Kushina." Panggil pemuda di sebelah kanan kushina.

"Ya," kushina menyahut. Pemuda itu melempar sebuah botol. Botol itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di tangan kushina.

Kushina melepas gelendotannya dari Haku dan berdiri tegak. "Apa ini?" Kushina keran.

"Itu adalah bisnis kita."

Kushina memperhatikan botol itu "Kopi?" Kushina mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya kopi sih, kita punya jus lemon, dan… sudahlah kau coba saja!"

Kushina mengamati botol itu lagi. "pft!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA~!" Ia tertawa. Sejak kapan teman-temannya ini suka berbisnis halal?

Kushina memutar tutup botol itu. Ia meminumnya seteguk. Ia menatap botol itu lagi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya membelalak.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Kushina memandang botol itu dengan kagum, sekaligus kaget. Pokoknya ekspresinya tidak terdefinisikan.

"YOU MUST F*CKIN KIDDING ME! Oh god, aku tidak pernah mencoba kopi seenak ini, dattebane!" Kushina menegak kopi itu sampai habis sama sekali.

"Aku mau lagi!" Serunya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mencoba minumannya.

"Asal kau tahu ya, nona. Kopi itu sangat mahal. Tapi kami akan memberikan potongan harga pada member kami."

"Kau bercanda-ttebane! Aku akan terus membeli dari kalian!"

Disamping semua itu, sepasang mata safir mengintai mereka di keramaian.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kushina dalam bahaya."

Jam istirahat. Aku duduk di kursi kantin yang tidak ada empuk-empuknya sama sekali, tapi harum yang menggoda dari jajanan disini yang menjadi daya tarik.

Rambutku digerai tidak rapi, kemejaku berantakan, dasiku longgar seperti biasanya. Inilah penampilanku kini, berantakan. Tentu saja, karena aku bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sama berantakan.

Aku hanya berdua di keramaian kantin. Haku duduk di depanku. Kami sedang menikmati semangkuk bakso dan mie ayam. Tak terhitung sudah berapa minggu aku tidak jajan di kantin. Lebih sering menghabiskan istirahat di kelas menyusun rencana dengan teman-temanku.

Tapi, euforia dengan bakso ini harus terganggu karena ada yang memanggilku.

"Kushina!"

Suaranya cukup familiar di telingaku. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku ditarik paksa membuatku berdiri. Aku menggeram. Mata safir yang selalu menatapku lembut, rambut pirang itu. Minato.

Dengan kasar, ia menarikku keluar dari kantin. Haku hanya menatap kami. Aku sempat memberontak dan melepaskan cengkramannya padaku. "Kau mau apa!" Bentakku. Tapi apa daya, kekuatannya lebih besar. Ia kembali menarikku paksa keluar kantin.

Dan, disini aku sekarang. Di belakang kelas. Tempat yang sangat sepi, aku sendiri tidak pernah terpikir kesini. Ada pohon besar disini dan dibawahnya berserakan puing-puing.

Tapi kemudian dengan lancangnya ia mendorongku ke tembok. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua tanganku di sisi kepalaku.

"Kau mau apa." Tanyaku dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

Ia menatapku, aku tak bisa mengertikan tatapannya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku membuang wajahku ke kiri. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Apakah ia akan menciumku? Aku tak tahu.

Aku bisa merasakan hangat deru nafasnya menerpa pipiku dan leherku. "Kau harus berhenti dari semua ini." bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Tubuhku menengang.

"Apa maksudmu." Aku berusaha untuk membalas dengan dingin.

Ia menggigit daun telingaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak hawa aneh yang merasuki tubuhku. "Mereka bukan orang baik. Mereka bermaksud menggunakanmu."

Aku tak bergeming. "Sekarang, kembalilah padaku. Pada kami. Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha mengembalikan Fugaku yang gila belajar, dan ia akan mengembalikan Mikoto juga."

"Itu tidak akan bisa. Sudahlah. Itu sia-sia." Jawabku.

Bibir Minato turun ke leherku. Aku merasakan basah dan hangat, dia menjilat leherku, kemudian menghisapnya. Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Sepertinya aku menikmatinya… ah! Tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Mereka bukan orang baik, Kushina."

"Yah, aku tahu. Siapa bilang mereka baik."

"Iya, dan kau. Kau yang baik. Mereka yang akan menggunakanmu, memanfaatkanmu."

Aku tertawa miris, "aww, aku tersentuh atas perhatianmu, Namikaze-san." masih menghadap ke kiri. Aku sama sekali tak menatap wajahnya ketika berbicara.

Aku tak percaya! Dia membuka kancing kemeja sejagamku, sekitar 4 buah dari atas. Dan bukan dengan tangannya, Dengan mulutnya! Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tanganku.

Dia menggigit dasi abu-abu seragamku, hingga dasi itu melonggar. Aku rasa sekarang ia dapat melihat belahan dadaku. Dia menjilatnya sekali lagi. Aku menggigit bibirku. Tidak bisa menahan sensasi ini.

Dia menggigit kecil dadaku atasku yang tidak tertutup bra. Namun bibirnya beraksi semakin kurang ajar. Ia menurunkan bra-ku hingga hampir terlihat seluruhnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Pasrah atas apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Aku ingin menangis. Ah, bibirku sakit. Aku menggigitnya terlalu kuat hinga berdarah.

Tapi Minato menghentikan aksinya. Ia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Membawa wajahku menghadap wajahnya. "Percayalah, aku berkata jujur" Lirihnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat berkas darah di bibirku.

Selagi ada kesempatan, tangan kiriku mendorong dadanya. Ia mundur dua langkah.

Aku mengusap bibirku, mataku panas. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya!

Namun ia mendekat kembali. mengusap tetesan basah di bulu mataku. Aku rapuh ia sentuh seperti itu. Aku ingin menangis dalam pelukannya seperti dulu.

Nafasku memburu, tidak bisa aku kendalikan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Entah dia membaca pikiranku atau apa, ia membawaku ke dekapannya. Mau tidak mau aku menangis membasahi blazer abu-abunya. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, aku menangis sesengukan. Sebenarnya aku malu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku.

Dia memelukku erat. Dalam dekapannya aku merasa hangat. Dan nyaman. Jauh lebih nyaman dibanding saat aku dipeluk Hiruka.

Dia mengusap punggungku yang naik turun dengan lembut. Lalu mengikat rambutku dengan ikat rambut yang sepertinya ada di pergelangan tangannya sejak tadi.

"Ini ikat rambut yang pernah kau tinggalkan di kamarku dulu."

Aku kesal. Kenapa aku bisa tunduk seperti ini di hadapannya.

THROWBACK

"Minato, apa yang kau temukan dari anak-anak IPS itu?" Tanya Shikaku.

Minato tersenyum kaku, "Aku sudah menemukan sesuatu. Yang sangat penting. Bahkan bisa diserahkan ke kepolisian. Ini tentang 'minuman'."

"Ah, menarik. Tidak salah aku menjadikanmu anggota kedisiplinan." Puji Shikaku dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi, aku sarankan senpai jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang dulu."

"Oh, itu. Si Uzumaki ya? Gadis yang kau suka."

"Aku tidak mau dia terseret lebih jauh. Dia tidak bersalah."

Shikaku melihat ekspresi juniornya yang diliputi amarah.

Karena.

"Kau adalah korban." Kata Minato.

Kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya setelah mendorongnya dengan kasar setelah Kushina puas menangis.

Minato mendekati Kushina membenarkan seragamnya, memasangkan kancing-kancing yang sempat ia lepas dan membetulkan dasinya.

Kushina masih menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kushina marah, atau perasaan lain dari itu, entahlah. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing atas perkataan Minato. Ia pun melenggang pergi.

"Yang tadi itu tidak dihitung ciuman ya, Uzumaki! Bilangin juga sama pacarmu yang lesbian itu, suruh dia pake rok!" Seru Minato.

"Yaya, terserah kau, kaka OSIS yang 'sok' jagoan!" Balas Kushina tanpa sekalipun melihat Minato.

"Ah, betapa banyak waktu istirahatku terbuang." Kushina melirik ke pergelangan tangannya setelah duduk manis di meja kantin.

"Kushina." panggil Haku.

"Ah, iya."

"Apakah kau dihukum Namikaze-san karena ketahuan melanggar?"

"Tidak, eh maksudku… i-- iya." Jawab Kushina takut Haku curiga.

"Hm, mencurigakan." Kata seseorang yang dengan lancangnya duduk disamping Kushina. "Kau tidak bersekongkol dengan OSIS kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hata!" Kushina menjauhkan tempat duduknya dari Hata, yang memberinya sebotol 'kopi' kemarin. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya."

Minato masih berada di dekat sana, mengamati, mendengarkan, atau bisa dibilang memata-matai mereka.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan OSIS yang sombong itu?" Tanya Haku.

"Oh iya, waktu dulu sekali, aku sering melihatmu bersama dengannya. Sepertinya kalian dekat. Pacarmu?" Serang Hata bertubi-tubi.

"Oh, itu, b--bbukan." Jawab Kushina.

"Lalu…" desak Hata yang menggeser pantatnya agar dekat dengan Kushina.

Minato panas melihatnya.

"Dia itu, teman SMP-ttebane!"

"Oh, iya? Hanya itu?"

"Iya!" Seru Kushina sambil beranjak berdiri, tidak nyaman dengan Hata.

"Omong-omong, temanmu itu hebat juga dia masuk OSIS," Kata Hata. Pendaftaran OSIS hanya untuk kelas sebelas.

"Iya, dia juga pintar. Rangking satu all-time bukan? pantas saja. Oh, iya. Dia juga tampan dan tubuhnya atletis!"

Kushina masih berdiri disana mendengarkan ocehan Hata dan Haku tentang Minato.

"Apa? Haku, kau bilang 'tampan'? Bukannya kau lesbian ya."

"Hey! Aku ini hanya tomboy. Dan ku akui, tubuhnya bagus." Bantah Haku. Kushina sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Persetan dengan dia! Aku kembali ke kelas saja!" Kushina meninggalkan mereka di kantin.

"Kushina! Minumanmu besok sudah ada!" Seru Hata.

Kemarin sore, Haku datang ke rumah Kushina.

THROWBACK

Ting tong

Krieeeett

"Ah, hei Kushina."

"Haku? Tumben datang kesini."

"Aku boleh numpang mandi?" Tanyanya. Kushina melihat ke luar. Hujan deras dan Hiruka basah kuyup.

"Ah, boleh. Masuklah."

Kushina menyerahkan handuk yang berada di pundaknya pada Haku.

"Kushina, memangnya kau ingin mandi?"

"A-- ah iya. Tapi kau duluan saja."

"Kenapa? Kita kan bisa mandi bareng?" Tanya Haku dengan 'sok' polosnya.

Pipi Kushina memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Tidak, tidak mau!" Ia langsung mendorong Haku dengan paksa ke kamar mandi.

Ia menyiapkan pakaian untuk Haku dan meletakkannya di atas kasurnya.

Sementara itu, Haku sedang mengguyur rambut pendeknya di kamar mandi. Ia gagal mandi dengan Kushina? Padahal biasanya ia dengan mudah bisa mandi dengan 'pacar-pacarnya'. Sulit mendapatkan Kushina. Haku rasa. Dengan waktu selama ini pula, ia masih saja pedekate, belum jadian. Haku tertantang untuk 'mendapatkan' Kushina. Iya, mendapatkannya.

Ketika hujan, Haku suka mengunjungi rumah 'pacar-pacarnya' kemudian mandi disana, bersama 'pacar'nya tentunya.

"Haku! Aku taro bajunya disi-- WAAA1!!!1!1!!" Kushina kaget melihat Haku yang telanjang bulat di ambang pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Haku dengan 'sok' polos lagi.

"APA MAKSUDMU CEPAT TUTUP PINTUNYA!" Kushina mendorong Haku kedalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan amarah. Kushina menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Selesai mandi, Haku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh dilapisi handuk. Di ruangan itu, kamar Kushina, hanya ada dirinya. Ia pun mengambil pakaian yang di atas kasur. Ia memakai bra nya.

"Sial kedodoran. Dadanya besar sekali." Gumam Haku melempar bra cup C itu sembarang arah.

Sementara itu, Kushina di ruang tamu. Melihat tas Haku yang tergeletak di sofa. Ia penasaran dengan tas hitam itu.

Ia membuka tas itu. Matanya membelalak lebar satu detik setelah ia mengerti benda seperti apa yang ia pegang sekarang. Kushina sangat terkejut, sangat terpukul. Cepat-cepat ia kembalikan benda itu ke tempatnya.

Hujan telah berhenti, berganti dengan warna warni pelangi. 'pelangi'.

"Haku hujannya sudah berhenti, cepat kau kembali ke rumahmu!" Bentak kushina mendorong Haku sampai keluar dari rumahnya. Kemudian Kushina melempar tas hitam milik Haku yang berisi sebuah 'benda laknat' hingga tas itu menghantam wajahnya.

Setelah Haku pergi, Kushina menangis, ia mengambil buku diari nya. Menulis sebuah kalimat disana. Ia menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur disana sampai pagi.

 _Dammit, how can a girl have a sexual desire to me :( Thanks god, even my lips still have its virginity._

THROWBACK

"Kau tahu, ini sudah sangat tidak sehat, Fugaku." Kata Minato dengan nafas yang memburu karena ia sedang mengejar sahabatnya, Fugaku. Lebih tepatnya kejar-kejaran.

Fugaku terus berjalan cepat seakan-akan ia benar-benar menghindari Minato. Di koridor SMA 02 Konoha yang sudah sepi. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka lima dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka satu.

Fugaku baru beres belajar tambahan-mandiri di kelas seusai sekolah. Tidak bisa dipercaya Minato menungguinya selama itu dan mengejar-ngejarnya ketika ia keluar.

Fugaku tak mau tahu apa yang akan Minato katakan, paling tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah dirinya yang terlalu ambis. Fugaku percaya, Minato selalu berkata seperti itu karena takut posisinya tergeser olehnya. Atau bicara tentang Kushina dan Mikoto. Fugaku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke gerbang sekolah.

Menurutnya, biarlah masing-masing melanjutkan hidupnya seperti pilihannya. Peduli amat sama mimpi anak SMP yang masih ingusan.

"Fugaku, Fugaku! Kau sudah tidak peduli dengan cintamu?"

Krek.

Fugaku merasa ada bagian di hatinya yang menghilang.

Fugaku akhirnya berbalik badan menghadapi Minato. Tepat sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Ia menunggui Minato sampai di hadapannya.

Minato menormalkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal sebelum berbicara.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Bukannya larimu cepat, ya. Kilat kuning?" Sindir Fugaku.

Minato tertawa garing setelah menormalkan napasnya. "Buat apa mengejar penuh kekuatan orang yang sedang berjalan santai?" Sindir Minato balik. Fugaku menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tidak suka. Minato menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, sindir-sindiran gini biar apa coba." Kata Minato membunuh hawa-hawa tidak enak.

Fugaku mendelik, "Kau lah yang terlalu ambis menjatuhkanku."

"Siapa? Siapa menjatuhkanmu? Aku? Hahaha." Minato tertawa lepas.

"Karena sebentar lagi nomor 1 all-time rangking dan best student award jatuh padaku." Kata Fugaku dengan bangga. Sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Siapa peduli? Apakah mendapatkan itu lebih baik daripada ketika kita berkumpul bersama seperti dulu?"

"Gak perlu sok suci deh, Minato. Aku tahu persis ada tempat untukmu di hati setiap guru-guru yang pilih kasih itu, dan anak cewek disini. Terlebih kau anak OSIS yang khusus ditunjuk ketika masih kelas 10."

Minato menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, kau juga punya itu. Semester kemarin, kau menempati runner up best student award. Guru-guru disini selalu memperhitungkanmu. Dan, jika kau mau melihat, kau punya segerombol gadis-gadis fangirl mu. Dan OSIS, kau direkomendasikan."

Mata Fugaku terbelalak medengar kalimat terakhir MInato. Tapi cepat-cepat ia bersikap dingin kembali. "Cih. Tahu dari mana."

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Minato menunjuk logo di dada kirinya, OSIS. OSIS tahu segalanya.

"Nah, Fugaku, biarkan ini jadi keegoisan terakhirmu. Kau ingat Mikoto? Tentu kau ingat."

Fugaku menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika Minato menyebut sebuah nama.

"Kau masih mencintainya? Ah, kau pasti selalu mencintanya, bukan?"

Fugaku tak bergeming.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, bawalah ia kembali ke dekapanmu,"

'Ke dekapanku…' Fugaku membatin, mengamati dalam-dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Minato tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, bung!" Minato menepuk pundak Fugaku. "Kau mengerti, kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Fugaku mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, itu yang harus kau lakukan." Minato menerawang ke langit.

'Iya, Mikoto harus aku dapatkan kembali.'

Fugaku memgambil ponselnya, dan mengetik beberapa kalimat panjang kemudian mengirimnya pada sebuah nomor yang telah ia tandai. Nama Mikoto, yang telah ia tandai dari lama.

RESTORAN TE AMO 21.10 PM

Delapan gadis 'sok' sosialita yang mengenakan pakaian yang 'terbuka' duduk di meja makan bundar di restoran ini.

"Mebuki, kau sangat hebat memesan tempat private seperti ini." Seru Mikoto.

"Aah, tentu saja." Mebuki menjawab dengan angkuhnya.

"Miko-chan, kau terlihat senang sekali. Sepertinya saran Mebuki tepat membawamu kesini."

"Iya, Miko-chan. Nah, sekarang kau bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang mengganggumu belakangan ini.

"Apakah ada cewek mengejar-ngejarmu ingin masuk komunitas kita?"

"Ah, ah atau cowok-cowok kampungan yang mengejarmu?"

"Haduh, Miko-chan gimana sih. Kau lupa caranya menolak cowok?"

Mikoto tertawa garing sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Iya, ini tentang cowok. Tapi berbeda."

"Ini tentang Fugaku." Lanjutnya. Wanita-wanita itu langsung melotot lebar seketika.

"Ada apa dengan Fugaku, es kering itu?"

"Dia mengejarmu? Kupikir dia hanya tau belajar."

"Miko-chan, kau harus menerimanya, dia tampan, tajir, dan, oh…! Tajir sepertinya.."

Mikoto bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang akan ia jawab ketika fugaku menjemputnya pukul 11 nanti.

 _to: XXXXXXXXXXX_ _Pak supir, tidak perlu menjemputku, temanku yang akan menjemputku nanti. thx_

Mikoto meletakkan ponsel mahalnya. Ah, sampai mana tadi?

Fugaku,

23.02

Sudah sangat sepi disini, teman-temanku sudah dijemput dengan mobil jemputan mereka.

Cahaya mobil mendekatiku, Fugaku…

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Aku terhenyak. Cowok ini langsung menanyai jawabanku. Tidak bertanya perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Atau pertanyaan sederhana seperti, 'sudah lama menungguku?'

"Tergantung. Jika aku bergabung kembali dengan kalian, apa yang akan kudapat." Tanyaku perhitungan pada seonggok es kering dihadapanku.

Fugaku tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hm," Ia menatapku. "Kau sangat seksi dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Itu bukan jawaban pertanyaanku, Fugaku." Aku mendengus sebal, memutar bola mataku dan melipat tanganku didepan dada.

"Memang." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku sebal dengan es kering ini. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau pasti kedinginan, jadi masuklah ke mobilku." Lanjutnya. Mau tidak mau aku masuk ke mobilnya.

Setelah aku duduk manis, aku kembali bertanya, "Kalau aku bergabung lagi dengan kalian, apa yang kudapat?" Kali ini dengan tambahan "Kau tahu aku punya segalanya bila bersama dengan mereka. Populer, dipuja-puja banyak pria, mengundang iri banyak wanita, coba, apa yang kurang?"

Ia mendengus, menatapku dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tersirat di wajahnya, cahaya yang menerangi kami sangat minim. Hanya satu-dua toko pinggir jalan yang lampunya masih menyala.

"Kau senang dipuja-puja seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku angkuh.

"Kau… kau tahu mereka tidak tulus."

"Peduli amat." Aku memalingkan pandanganku.

"Tapi, apa yang kau dapat dariku," ia menarik wajahku menghadap wajahnya. "adalah cinta yang tulus."

Kemudian ia menciumku. Aku menikmatinya. Ia melumat bibirku dengan ganas.

Ia meraba punggungku yang terbuka, dan perlahan menurunkan gaunku hingga dadaku terekspos. Aku tidak mau kalah, aku mengangkat kaus hitamnya dan meraba dadanya dalam kegelapan. Aku berbisik di telinganya "Aku juga mencintaimu, Fugaku."

Tanganku turun ke dalam celana jeans nya. Aku menyentuh benda yang menegang sempurna itu. Aku membuka resletingnya sehingga benda itu bisa berdiri tegak menantang langit.

Aku mengulumnya. Fugaku mendesah. Aku melakukannya lebih cepat.

Tapi, tanpa kusangka, seonggok es kering ini ternyata agresif juga. Ia mendorongku hingga punggung polosku menghantam jendela mobil. Aku mengaduh, tapi Fugaku tidak sekedar memberi kesempatanku untuk bernafas, ia mencopot, mencampakkan segala yang melekat di tubuhku.

Aku mendesah ketika ia menyentuh bagian paling sensitifku. Ia melebarkan pahaku sehingga benda milikku terbelalak begitu saja di hadapannya, tubuhku memanas.

Dengan ganas, ia melesakkan benda tegang miliknya itu ke dalam tubuhku. Aku mendesah 'Ah, Fugakkuuhhhnn~'

Dan malam yang gelap itu, aku melepaskan keperawananku di dalam mobil Fugaku.

Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi,

Yang aku ingat hanyalah, aku mencintaimu, Fugaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambungg h3h3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N lagi karena saya doyan bct: Haku tuh cewek ya disini dan doi lesbi. nanti aja jelasnya.** **Gue gamau bikin lemon disini, nanti aja lemonnya minakushi dadah.** **Terlebih gue masih terlaluuu UNDERAGE. Kalo mau tau umur saya, saya tuh seangkatan sama bowoo, tau bowo? Tau lah ya, dya menjyjykan.** **Gue udah nulis 3 chapter depan. Sampe tengah malem gue nulis lemon dan secara tiba2 gue berenti ditengah2. Keknya gue gakuat lagi kalo harus mikireun adegan2 hot rasanya pengen motong urat nadi aja saya tuh.** **Kakak2 bisa menentukan seharusnya saya lanjut jangan, pake lemon jangan. Atau kalo bisa sy nunggu setaun lagi sampe kelas 9 (kelas 9 jg masih underage sih ya)** **makasi 'kak' ega lah akunya baper ada yg baca.** **mksh, dadah.**

 **ohiya, REVIEWNYA SAYAANGG**


	3. tres

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang akan keluar masuk kamarku dengan lancang.

Oh, itu. Tentu saja Kushina. Tapi itu dulu.

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintuku, nostalgia kurasa. Membayangkan seorang gadis SMP duduk di atas kasurku sambil memeluk buku pelajaran, mau belajar bareng katanya, kakinya berayun-ayun riang, matanya menatap lurus ke depan pintu, dimana aku berdiri. Atau sedang memporak-porandakan barangku mencari bendaーapapun itu yang tidak penting kurasa.

Ia masih memakai seragamnya, rambut merahnya yang panjang sepinggang digerai. Mata violetnya yang selalu berbinar-binar menatapku diikuti dengan senyuman tanpa dosa di bibir mungilnya.

Tapi sosoknya kian memudar dengan cepat. Aku sampai tidak menyadarinya. Sekarang yang kutatap hanyalah kamarku yang selalu rapi dan-- kosong.

Hampa.

Aku rindu.

Terkadang hal yang sederhana adalah sesuatu yang berharga ketika kita kehilangannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Aku menanggalkan blazer abu-abuku yang kemudian kugantung di pintu. Aku menatap kamarku lagi dengan tatapan kosong. Punggungku menempel di tembok, lalu perlahan aku menjatuhkan diriku. Aku terduduk di depan pintu dengan naas.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku mencintai gadis itu. Ia belum terlalu banyak berubah. Apalagi sifat kekanakannya. Ia merasa senang ketika melanggar peraturan, entah merasa keren, kriminal, besar, penjahat dunia atau apalah-- aku tak mengerti.

Caranya menatapku juga, tidak berubah. Aku suka ketika violet itu menatapku seakan aku adalah dunianya. Tapi, tadi ia menyembunyikannya dengan sikap sok dinginnya.

Kurasa satu-satunya yang berubah dari dirinya hanya satu, fisiknya.

Aku melihat itu, lekukan-lekukan di tubuhnya telah membentuk sempurna. Aku merasakannya ketika memeluknya.

Ah, iya dan aku tidak bisa melupakan rasa ketika lidahku menjilat lehernya, dan ketika aku melumat, menghisap buah dadanya. Aku tidak percaya, gadis polos yang innocent punya ukuran yang 'besar' seperti itu. Dan dari tubuhnya menguar harum yang membuatku mabuk kepayang. Aroma unik khas Kushina.

Ah, andai aku bisa melakukannya lebih lama. Atau bahkan menuntaskan mencicipi tubuhnya sampai tuntas ke akar-akarnya.

Di pikiranku berkelebat bayangan-bayangan vulgar tentang tubuh kushina. Menari-nari di imajiku. Aku menenggak ludah dan menutup kelopak mataku. Sabar Minato, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya. Tunggulah.

Aku berdiri, membuka kancing- kancing seragam putihku dengan kasar dan membuangnya sembarang. Lalu dengan kasar, aku menghempaskan diriku ke kasur. Punggungku menghantam kasurku. Di tubuhku hanya melekat celana seragam abu-abuku dan dasi sewarna celanaku di leherku.

Aku diliputi rasa amarah, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bayangan-bayangan tentang tubuh Kushina berganti dengan siluet 'kriminal-kriminal IPS' yang memuakkan. Sebaiknya mereka tidak menyentuh Kushina-ku, mereka akan tahu akibatnya.

Aku melirik blazerku yang digantung di pintu. Tadi Kushina menangis di pelukanku bukan? Aku ingin mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, apa yang membuatnya menangis. Aku tak tahu, sepertinya hati kecilnya sendiri menolak segala perbuatan pelanggaran itu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya dan memeluknya ketika ia bersedih.

Bulan purnama yang hampir bulat sempurna menyinari tubuh topless-ku dengan sinarnya melalui jendelaku yang terbuka.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku, memutar balik kejadian ketika istirahat tadi. Miris rasanya hatiku melihat Kushina menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah. Membuatku membersihkan bekas darah di bibirnya dengan lidahku.

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku belum makan sejak kejadian tadi. Tapi tulang-tulangku, otot sendiku sudah terlalu lelah hari ini sehingga mataku kian memberat dan aku tertidur dengan lambungku yang tidak terisi apapun. Salahkan Shikaku, rapat kedis setelah rapat gabungan OSIS-MPK seusai sekolah yang membuatku pulang selarut ini hingga belum sempat makan apa-apa.

Bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman. Membawaku ke alam mimpi indah, meski perutku tengah kosong.

'Besok, ini semua pasti berakhir Kushina. Kau akan jadi milikku sepenuhnya.'

THROWBACK

Minato sedang berjalan pulang seusai rapat gabungan OSIS-MPK (Majelis Permusyawaratan Kelas), tapi terhenti ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ia membaca nama sang penelepon 'ShikakuーKedis' lalu mengangkatnya.

"Iya"

"Rapat kedis, ruang mading, sekarang, semuanya sudah datang."

"Siap." Jawab Minato mantap, tapi dalam hatinya ia mengumpat-umpat 'sial sial sial aku ingin pulang'. Minato menatap jam tangannya, pukul 17.24. Ia menatap ke langit yang memerah sebelum berbalik arah kembali ke sekolah.

Shikaku menutup telepon. 'Sial berkurang berapa pulsaku karena menelepon bocah itu' batinnya. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli sih.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada empat orang di hadapannya, yang bisa dibilang 'bawahan' Shikaku. Karena ia ketua kedisiplinan disini.

Salah satu dari mereka menunjukkan mimik tidak mengenakkan. Shikaku berujar "Inoichi, kontrol muka." dengan nada datar.

Tapi si lawan bicara malah menatap Shikaku tajam. Shikaku balas menatap tidak kalah tajam sehingga terjadi ketegangan di ruangan itu.

"Santai, Inoichi. Gak akan ada gunanya permasalahin bocah Namikaze itu lagi." Lerai Chouza. Tapi Inoichi tak kunjung membaik. Ia malah membalas, "Ini bukan hanya soal bocah Namikaze itu, tapi juga tentang ketuanya yang sok tahu segalanya."

Chouza dan dua orang lainnya tidak bergeming. Memang, divisi-divisi OSIS khususnya kedisplinan menentang ketika Minato Namikaze diangkat jadi kedis-- kecuali Shikaku. Karena dari dulu pun, tidak pernah ada anak kelas 10 yang diangkat jadi OSIS. Biasanya, ketika menemukan anak kelas 10 yang berpotensi, maka ia akan direkomendasikan para guru kemudian di tahun berikutnya diangkat jadi OSIS. Tapi sosok Minato Namikaze, entah apa yang membuatnya dengan mudah dilantik jadi OSIS ketika kelas 10.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa menerima karena Minato menunjukkan kinerja yang baik. Tapi tidak dengan Inoichi, ia masih tidak habis pikir.

"Lihat, datang ke rapat seperti ini saja terlambat."

"Bukalah matamu, Inoichi. Jangan buta. Bocah itu cukup banyak membantu kita selama ini." Ujar Shikaku datar.

"Kau tidak usah sok suci ya, Shikaku. Kau selalu mendukung bocah itu seakan-akan kau punya tujuan dibalik semua ini." Balas Inoichi dengan seringaian suram.

Shikaku menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, itu sama sekali bukan wewenangku mengangkat anggota OSIS di tengah jalan."

Minato membuka pintu ruangan tiga kali tiga meter pesegi yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan 'Ruang Mading'. Ruangan ini berisi alat-alat ekstrakulikuler dan perlengkapan mading. Ruangan yang gelap dan sumpek.

"Lalu, aku salahkan siapa? Guru?"

Kedatangan Minato ke ruangan itu menghentikan diskusi yang tengah berjalan sengit.

Kesan pertama Minato ketika melihat ruangan itu: "Apakah seluruh area di sekolah yang sudah kosong ini tidak lebih baik daripada ruang sumpek ini?"

Minato membuka bibirnya hendak mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi kemudian bibirnya terkatup kembali menyadari ia sedang ditatap tajam oleh seseorang. Oh, Ia paham situasinya sekarang. Ia pun bediri di samping Shikaku di hadapan meja bundar kecil di tengah ruangan.

"Minato, kau punya banyak informasi tentang anak-anak IPS itu. Kau bilang, kau mencurigai sesuatu tentang minuman." Shikaku memulai diskusi.

"Iya, itu benar, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri reaksi dari zat itu."

"Bisakah kau mengidentifikasi apa yang ada di minuman itu?"

"Persisnya, aku belum bisa. Tapi aku akan mengetahuinya secepatnya." Jawab Minato dengan yakin.

"Cih." Terdengar nada yang merendahkan dari salah satu peserta rapat.

Semua mata tertuju pada Inoichi yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan. "Dasar bocah-bocah generasi sekarang. Seperti tidak bisa duduk diam dan belajar dengan baik saja." Lanjutnya.

Minato bersikap biasa ketika ia sedang diremehkan seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedang mengutuk-ngutuk Inoichi.

"Angkatan kita saja saat kelas sepuluh tidak pernah membuat kubu-kubu sesat seperti ini. Hebat sekali ya angkatanmu sekarang, kumpulan gadis populer, atau bocah-bocah kriminal, Namikaze-san?"

Minato tidak bergeming. Masih menatap Inoichi yang hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, iya. Bahkan menjadikan anak kelas 10 OSIS, benar-benar pencetus ide-ide segar teranyar. Angkatan terbaik. Pencetak sejarah." Lanjut Inoichi sembari bertepuk tangan dengan irama suram.

Inginnya Minato menonjok wajah memuakkan di hadapannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi, ia masih menahan amarahnya. Memutar otak agar memberikan comeback dengan cara yang membuat Inoichi kalah telak.

"Inoichi!" Bentak Shikaku. Seluruh peserta rapat terkejut mendengar Shikaku membentak.

"Saya pikir itu bukanlah sikap yang baik ketika sedang rapat, bukan?"

"Ditunjuknya Namikaze-san sebagai OSIS bukan tanpa sebab. Kau mungkin berpendapat, 'jika ia memang berpotensi, tunjuk tahun depan saja?' Tapi guru-guru disini telah 'mengendus' ketidakberesan dari X IPS bahkan seusai MOS. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa karena kasus ini disembunyikan dengan rapi. Makanya tugas ini diberikan kepada kita, kedisiplinan OSIS. Dan menurut mereka, Namikaze-san adalah orang yang paling berpotensi dari kelas 10, terlebih ia adalah teman dekat Kushina Uzumaki, salah satu siswa yang bergabung dengan mereka. Dan aku sama sekali tidak punya wewenang melantik, membebastugaskan anggota OSIS, karena aku disini hanya ketua kalian." Jelas Shikaku.

Minato menyeringai. Tapi, ia merasa belum puas jika ia sendiri belum menyudutkan Inoichi dengan perkataannya.

"Jika anda memusuhi atau membenci, tidaklah perlu ditunjukkan di depan wajah orang-orang. Anda sendiri pernah menjadi siswa 'blacklist' dan mendapatkan dua kali surat peringatan ketika kelas 10. Anda harus bersyukur, setidaknya nama anda telah diputihkan atau 'diminta diputihkan' sehingga anda bisa masuk Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah ini. Benar kan Yamanaka-san?" Ujar Minato dengan sangat lancar tanpa beban. Bagai ikan belut yang melesat. Tentu saja karena kalimat ini sudah ia siapkan matang-matang.

Otot-otot wajah Inoichi menegang. Ia diliputi amarah. Ia terpojok, harga dirinya jatuh mendapat pukulan telak dari seorang bocah. Bocah yang dari tadi ia coba jatuhkan. Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Apa pedulimu! Memangnya masa laluku penting! Aku anggota OSIS sekarang dan aku sudah berada di sekolah ini lebih lama daripada kau! Kau tahu hal seperti itu dari mana bocah?!" Bentak Inoichi dengan suara menggelegar. Karena apa yang dikatakan Minato semuanya benar. Hal itu terjadi karena orangtuanya yang merupakan penyumbang terbesar SMA 02 Konoha tidak mau citra anaknya tercoreng.

"Shikaku…" Inoichi menggeram. "Pasti kau yang menceritakan semuanya pada bocah emas mu ini bukan?!"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Sanggah Minato. Semua mata tertuju padanya kini. "Untuk apa Shikaku senpai memberitahukan hal seperti ini. Iya kan?" Minato menoleh ke ketuanya. Shikaku mengangguk.

"Aku sendiri yang mencari tahu segalanya tentang keadaan disini. Termasuk kubu-kubu sesat yang Yamanaka-san singgung tadi. Jadi, mudahnya… aku tahu segalanya." Jelas Minato.

"Iya, dan kalian harus percaya apa yang ia katakan dan lakukan. Karena ia menyelesaikan segala tugasnya dengan sangat mengesankan." Tutup Shikaku.

"Kurasa atmosfer disini sudah sangat tidak nyaman, maka aku putuskan rapat sampai disini dulu. Kita lanjutkan lain waktu." Rapat selesai, anggota kedis bubar. "Memuakkan."

"Lain waktu." Shikaku melirik Minato. "Dan aku yakin sebelum waktu itu datang, Minato-san dapat menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Iya kan Minato san?"

Minato tersenyum kaku kepada Shikaku. "Iya, akan saya lakukan. Saya tidak akan gagal."

"Oh, ya Minato. Kau tinggal."

Minato pun tetap berada di sekolah, menatap langit yang menunjukan kenampakan permulaan malam dengan bulan hampir-purnama yang bersinar malu-malu dibalik awan cumulus.

"Maafkan Inoichi, dia memang seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham apa yang terjadi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tanya Shikaku.

"Oh, itu. Sepertinya tidak perlu kuberi tahu. Yang jelas aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku secepat-cepatnya."

"Oh, secepat itukah? Dan kapan?"

"Besok. Iya besok semuanya akan berakhir. Karena aku akan punya sampel minuman itu." 'Dan aku akan memiliki Kushina dalam dekapanku kembali…' Batin Minato.

"Oh, dan apa yang kau ketahui dari minuman itu."

Minato menatap Shikaku dengan horror sebelum melanjutkan, "Memiliki sifat adiksi yang sangat kuat. Merusak. Meracuni, karena ia adalah…"

Hata mengambil kemasan botolan kosong yang ia beli di pasar. Kemasan ini adalah kemasan botolan yang sangat biasa, lumrah, kita temui sehari-hari dan ditemui dimana-mana.

Tapi hari ini, Hata dan teman-temannya menggunakan botol itu sebagai kemasan minuman 'penghancur mimpi-mimpi'. Mereka sedang meramu 'pesanan' dari gadis manis bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Dan juga membuat sampel lain untuk dijual.

Saat Hata sedang menyeduh sirup dalam jumlah besar yang akan ia perdagangkan, salah satu temannya yang tambun mengajaknya bicara.

"Apakah kita akan sukses kaya raya dengan ini? Ah, pertanyaaku terlalu jauh? Apakah kita akan berhasil?"

Hata menjawab dengan senyum menyungging di bibirnya "Ya aku yakin. Kau lupa, kita melakukan ini bukan untuk mencari uang? Ini untuk kesenangan bung."

Sementara temannya satu lagi bertanya, "Kalau ketahuan OSIS, bagaimana."

"Tidak usah berpikir kesana. Ini sama sekali tidak terendus siapapun. Karena selama ini kita juga menjalankan misi diam diam dan hati-hati.

"Caranya, kita tawarkan dagangan kita pada segelintir orang. Mereka akan terus ketagihan dan membeli dalam jumlah besar. Jika sudah cukup, kita akan menawarkan 'bahan baku'nya supaya mereka dapat meracik sendiri." Jelas Hata.

Temannya mengerti dengan penjelasan Hata, ia menyeringai. Lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meracik. Ia meraciknya dengan hati-hati. Dengan masker melindungi indra penciumnya. Karena jika terhirup, suatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Jika dagangan mereka sukses, mereka bukan sekedar pedangang jus lagi. Tapi,

Pedagang Narkotika.

Dan Minato tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Minato terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia melirik bayangan dirinya di kaca, masih mengenakan celana seragam dan dasi masih terpasang di lehernya, tanpa baju.

Minato terdiam sebentar, mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Ia menunduk, matanya tertuju pada lantai kamarnya. Sejurus kemudian semburat merah tipis muncul di paras tampannya.

"Mimpi yang bagus, bukan?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Ia memimpikan Kushina. Tapi, Kushina muncul di mimpinya sebagai sosok wanita seksi. Ia kerap menggoda Minato dengan pakaian tipis dan terbuka. Lalu di penghujung malam, mereka berciuman panas. Lalu minato menanggalkan pakaiannya. Minato menjilat bibir ketika mengingatnya.

Minato melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 05.45. Masih ada sekitar 3 jam lagi sebelum ke sekolah.

Ia melihat sekali lagi tubuhnya yang berantakan dan bau keringat. "Sial aku berantakan banget. Mana laper lagi."

Ia merapihkan kasur sekenanya lalu mengembil handuk biru mudanya dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Minato merasakan kesejukan ketika air pagi buta menyapu tubuhnya. Ia membubuhkan sabun cair di tangannya kemudian menggosok seluruh anggota tubuhnya mulai dari kaki, betis, paha, perut sixpacknya, ke dada bidangnya, lalu kedua bahunya yang kokoh dan punggung kekarnya. Setelah itu ia membersihkan benda kebanggaannya. Ia menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan intens, mengingat semalam ia sangat berantakan sebelum tidur.

Terakhir, ia membubuhkan shampo ke rambut pirangnya dan memijat kepalanya lembut. Cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan selesai!

Minato keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. "Aku sudah wangi kembali~" gumamnya.

Ia duduk di bibir ranjang dan melepas handuk birunya dari pinggang. Kemudian mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan itu.

"Kushina… kamu jadi pecandu narkoba tanpa kamu sadari ya, aku miris. Rasanya ingin kubantai mereka-mereka yang membuatmu jadi begini--" Matanya terpaku pada 'benda' kebanggaannya, yang berada di bawah perutnya selagi tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut. "Aku tak akan biarkan mereka merusakmu lebih jauh lagi, Kushina. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Dan akan kuberi kau suatu 'benda' yang lebih candu daripada seonggok bubuk heroin."


End file.
